Plo Koon
Plo Koon was a Kel Dor Jedi Master from the planet Dorin. He became a Jedi Master and a member of the Jedi High Council and holding up until the end of the Clone Wars. Koon is one of the most powerful Jedi ever, with awesome fighting abilities, strong telekinetic powers, and superb piloting skills. He also discovered the young Jedi, Ahsoka Tano. While one of the High Council's most valued members for his knowledge and combat experience, Koon remained silent at most meetings, listening to the deep discussions of his peers. Koon was present when his friend Master Qui-Gon Jinn reported his suspicions that the Sith Lords of old were returning and brought forth a boy believed to be the destined Chosen One named Anakin Skywalker. The Council did not come to final decision when Jinn was slain on Naboo. The Council traveled to Naboo for the funeral of Jinn where Koon and the rest of the Council allowed Obi-Wan Kenobi to train the young boy. During the Separatist Crisis, Plo Koon attended meetings with the Council and the Supreme Chancellor to discuss the matters and dangers if war was to come. During a Council meeting, Koon listened to Obi-Wan and Anakin's reports of the assassination attempts on Senator Padme Amidala's life where the decision was reached for Skywalker to escort the Senator to her home planet. Soon after, Koon was present with the other Council members to listen to a coded message from Obi-Wan who was trapped on Geonosis and taken captive by the Separatists. Master Mace Windu formed a Jedi taskforce to rescue Kenobi which Koon joined and charged the plains of Geonosis and later on the outskirts of the planet when the clone army arrived rescuing the hostages and winning the first battle of the war. During the Clone Wars, he served as a Jedi General in the Grand Army of The Republic who led many soldiers to battle and participated in many battles. He was also an accomplished star fighter pilot. Koon lead many missions and battles. Plo led a mission to rescue Republic officers from a vengeful Boba Fett who wanted to kill Mace Windu by first visiting Corsucant underworld bars for information and found where they were being held. Plo fought in the three battles of the fungi world Felucia and took out many Separatist outposts with his clone brigade, the Wolf Pack and fought alongside Anakin and his apprentice Ahsoka. The battles were long and hard but Koon was not able to free the planet from Separatist control. When he was called away, Jedi Knight Aayla Secura took over his position on the planet. At the end of the Clone Wars, Plo Koon lead a starfighter patrol above Cato Neimoidia where he was tragically gunned down without warning by one of his Clone commanders firing at his ship. Order 66 had been given, causing all pre-programmed clones to turn on their Jedi leaders. Plo's ship crashed into the planet and Koon was killed. Plo Koon wore a special mask to protect his sensitive eyes and nostrils from the oxygen-rich atmosphere of planets such as Coruscant. Koon fought in the Battle of Geonosis and many more conflicts in the Clone Wars until his end. Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Wise Heroes Category:Pilots Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Telekinetics Category:Fighter Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Military Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Leaders Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Lawful Good Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Speedsters Category:Jumpers Category:Chi Masters Category:War Heroes Category:Masked Heroes Category:Laser-Users Category:Masters Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Died with Honor Category:Pacifists Category:Monster Slayers Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Sage Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable Heroes